


Sexuality & Amorousity Statistics By Tribe

by The Pyrrhian Institute For Statistics (Azulet)



Series: Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes [4]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/The%20Pyrrhian%20Institute%20For%20Statistics
Summary: Sexuality & Amorousity Statistics By Tribe. Data gathered by Spire of the SkyWings and Thaw of the IceWings for the Pyrrhian Institute For Statistics.Basically, my own made-up statistics for dragon sexualities and amorousities (polyamorous or monoamorous).





	Sexuality & Amorousity Statistics By Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a tie-in with Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes (archiveofourown.org/series/807618), but can be read independently.

** The Pyrrhian Institute For Statistics **

Paper Written By Spire of the SkyWings and Thaw of the IceWings

 

 

Sexuality Percentage Breakdown:

**Group:**

| 

**% Bisexual:**

| 

**% Heterosexual:**

| 

**% Homosexual:**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Pyrrhia

| 

74%

| 

13%

| 

13%  
  
MudWings

| 

66%

| 

22%

| 

12%  
  
SandWings

| 

80%

| 

10%

| 

10%  
  
SkyWings

| 

66%

| 

12%

| 

22%  
  
SeaWings

| 

70%

| 

15%

| 

15%  
  
RainWings

| 

90%

| 

4%

| 

6%  
  
IceWings

| 

70%

| 

16%

| 

14%  
  
NightWings

| 

70%

| 

16%

| 

14%  
  
*secret*

| 

80%

| 

9%

| 

11%  
  
 

Amorousity Percentage Breakdown:

**Group:**

| 

**% Monoamorous:**

| 

**% Polyamorous :**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Pyrrhia

| 

51.625%

| 

48.375%  
  
MudWings

| 

46%

| 

54%  
  
SandWings

| 

35%

| 

65%  
  
SkyWings

| 

71%

| 

29%  
  
SeaWings

| 

57%

| 

43%  
  
RainWings

| 

8%

| 

92%  
  
IceWings

| 

90%

| 

10%  
  
NightWings

| 

73%

| 

27%  
  
*secret*

| 

33%

| 

67%  
  
 

Please note that the range of the samplings vary by tribe. We asked participates to choose the listed choice closest to their sexuality/amorousity to simplify the process.

We also postulate that reported sexualities and amorousities may be impacted by cultural norms. For example, SkyWings have a breeding program, and are therefore more likely to find romantic partners of the same gender, whom they do not produce offspring with. The opposite is exampled by MudWings, who, due to their culture of ‘breeding night’, place little to no value on romantic interactions, but do value the production of eggs.

**Author's Note:**

> The group marked "secret" will be added later, for now I'm not revealing it because it's a mild spoiler for my Wings of Fire: Soulmates & Changes series.


End file.
